Chapter 4
'Believe in Yourself and the Ice '(自分と氷を信じて, Jibun to Koori o Shinjite) is the fourth chapter of the Kiss and Cry manga. Summary Kasuga asks Kyoubashi why Toudou will never be Tatsuki's coach, and Kyoubashi instead replies that he knows why Toudou disappeared from the front stage and that even after 30 years, time remains stopped for him. At the skating club, Tatsuki is terrified by the sight of a man holding a katana at his neck. Karis yells for the man to stop and take a closer look, introducing Tatsuki to him. Karis explains to Tatsuki that this man is the same one in the photograph: the coach of the club, Taketora Toudou. Tatsuki is shocked at the difference and wondered what happened in those thirty years to have changed him so much. Toudou demands Karis explain what's going on, and Karis explains the situation with Kyoubashi and Tatsuki, who was introduced by Kasuga to the club because of that. Toudou is surprised, since Kyoubashi was supposed to be a big fan of Tatsuki's. Karis also explains that Tatsuki lost all his memories relating to skating. Tatsuki comes up to Toudou and acts humbly, telling him that he wants to stand on the world stage one more time. Toudou is silent, and then tells him that he must take a test in order to join the club. The test is simple: he must do a jump, any kind, on the ice. Tatsuki is baffled by how to do it, and Karis protests about it, but Toudou tells him he can find another club if he doesn't want to do it. Meanwhile, the other skaters have stopped their practice and noticed Tatsuki was there. As they wonder why Tatsuki is in their club, Tatsuki is at the edge of the rink, desperately trying to figure out how to do a jump. As he is panicking, Toudou tells him to enter the rink in a different way as he is messing up the fengshui. Karis tells him to relax, that it's usual for things to not go as planned on the ice, which is why he should just believe in himself and the ice and just glide. Tatsuki takes his advice and tries to believe himself before stepping out onto the ice, only to end up immediately falling much to the shock of everyone at the rink. Toudou tells him that he was stupid to think that he could do a jump just after leaving the hospital, and then gives him zero points for the way he fell. Tatsuki fell on the back of his head instead of at the front, which was dangerous. Toudou claims that falling beautifully was a way to get points, and if he can do that he will let him into the club. Tatsuki is encouraged and promises to do his best. As he starts to practice, Karis asks Toudou why he lied to Tatsuki about earning points for falling. Meanwhile, Tatsuki aims to be the number one world master at falling. Characters in Order of Appearance * Kiichi Kasuga * Masaru Kyoubashi * Taketora Toudou * Tatsuki Tachibana * Karis * Jimyeong * Ariana * Linfeng * Drogba Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters